Sora´s crash and burn
by SkyAngeli Akari
Summary: SORATO songfic of Savage Garden´s crash and burn


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon (oh god how original)  
  
My first fic in English so sorry if I had grammar or/and spelling errors.  
  
This is a songfic with savage garden's song "crash and burn"(I also don't own that song)  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Sora´s crash and burn  
  
1 When you feel all alone  
  
And the world has turned its back on you  
  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild, wild hearth…  
  
Here I am at my 16 years with, all kind of problems a girl can imagine low grades, fights with my mom, girls annoying me all the time and other kind of stuff but most than any other thing I think the cause of my problems is that I don't feel completely loved.  
  
I know you feel that the walls are closing in on you  
  
It's hard to find relieve and people can be so cold…  
  
Stupid no? It's strange to say that the thing that is causing all my problems is that I'm feeling that I'm not loved.  
  
Well, my mom loves me but for me that it isn't enough I think something is missing, but what?  
  
2 When darkness is upon your door and you feel you can't  
  
Take anymore…  
  
I'm so confused I don't even know what I'm talking about.  
  
"Hey, Sora" I hear a voice so I immediately turn around to see Matt running towards me so I stop  
  
"Hey, Matt" I said trying to occult my sadness but it doesn't work because he immediately sees that  
  
"Sora what happens to you" I see him really concerned about me so I don't have other alternative than saying him the truth.  
  
3 Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken hearth  
  
If you need to crash the crash and burn  
  
4 You're not alone.  
  
"Well" I began a little insecure "I am having problems with my mom, because of my low grades  
  
"Really?" He asked me a little disappointed I think he never expect that from me  
  
"Yeah" I said after more or less 20 seconds of been in silence  
  
"But you never had bad grades" He said trying to find a logical reason  
  
"These days I feel I can't concentrate" I said trying to receive help  
  
"I will help you," He said almost reading my thoughts  
  
When you feel all alone  
  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
  
You're caught in a one way street  
  
With the monsters in your head  
  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
  
You fell the face the day…  
  
"Hey, thanks" I said without hiding my happiness  
  
"Well, then I'll see you tomorrow" He said obviously happy that I accepted  
  
"O.k." I said knowing that my grades will be better  
  
5 Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken hearth  
  
If you need to crash, then crash and burn  
  
You ´re not alone  
  
Here I am again it has been a week since Matt help me with my homework I'm really happy about that its just that I'm meeting the "real" Matt Ishida, cute, honest, sweet and many other things I will last forever if I continue saying  
  
Oh god! Its 5:30 in the afternoon Matt will be here in any moment I have to hurry, so I quickly run to my room to change my clothes, and clean the room ´cause I don't really have time.  
  
6 Because there has always been heartache and pain  
  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
  
You'll breathe again…  
  
Its only ten minutes until Matt come here and I have realized an important thing really I'm not bad to studying it's just the fact that when I study I wasn't really paying attention I was always swimming in my thoughts that I didn't care about the world  
  
But then I think what was the thing I was thinking about?  
  
Then it suddenly comes to my mind "I think the cause of my problems is that I don't feel completely loved"  
  
And after remembering I am shocked What am I talking about? Do I mean that now Matt is here I feel loved?  
  
I don't finish asking me all that mental questions because the ring sounds  
  
It must be Matt  
  
7 Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken hearth  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone  
  
"Hi Matt" I greet him as I open to let him pass  
  
But as I see him passing I remembered, "Feel completely loved"  
  
Now it's 6:30 in the afternoon Matt and I have finished studying but I feel that I loosing concentration again but Why?  
  
"Sora, hello" Matt says as he passes his hand in front my face up and down  
  
"Hey, sorry" I tell him after realizing that I was like in other world  
  
"No problem" he answers me with a big smile "But what happened to you? You were like in other place"  
  
8 When you feel all alone  
  
And the world has turned its back on you  
  
Give me a moment please  
  
To tend your wild, wild hearth  
  
"The reason I was like that" I started explained him "Its because I was thinking"  
  
"In what?" he asks me now curious.  
  
In that moment I feel all nervous What was I going to say? The truth?  
  
9 Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken hearth…  
  
After thinking a moment I decided THE TRUTH  
  
So I took all the air possible and started  
  
10 If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone…  
  
Now its 7:30 in the night I have been telling the "truth" to Matt I only hope we still friends after that  
  
"So?" I ask after finish the whole story.  
  
"Well, I didn't expect that" he says to me a little shocked  
  
"I know" I answer him feeling a little uncomfortable "But, what do you think?"  
  
Then there is a long pause I am nervous, sad, uncomfortable, I had the suspicious this was going to happen but not in this manner.  
  
After the pause he seems like he is going to speak so I just wait  
  
"Sora" he starts I feel I am going to cry of sadness, when he starts talking again "I'm so happy"  
  
"WHAT???" I yelled, "You're serious?" I ask because I cant believe my hears  
  
He only nods shyly and then the most unexpected happens  
  
He is getting closer to me until our lips met together in a soft, delicate, sweet kiss  
  
And now the world doesn't matter to me I have more important things to think about  
  
You're not alone.  
  
END  
  
  
  
AND WHAT DO YOU THINK I HOPE YOU LIKE IT BECAUSE ITS 11:30 IN THE NIGHT AND I WORK HARD ON IT SO PLZ R AND R 


End file.
